mercyresistancefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:StephenOfTitans
Welcome Hi, welcome to Resistance Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Resistance Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheTheif (Talk) 23:17, August 30, 2011 _____________ It's... You. The one who tried to kill Thalia. Take over the world. Son of Titans. Kaida's cousin. Well, more like 'bad twin', but still... What the hell do you want? πτώση Αστέρων 23:51, August 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Page Edit Hey, Stephan. It looks fine. I would've appreciated it if you had told me beforehand, but I suppose I'll let it slide. *sighs* But yeah... Anyways. Keep up the good work. TheTheif 23:35, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, okay. *rolls eyes* And shut up. Don't mention anything about the old Wiki. It had too much freedom, and that's what ruined it. My mother even told me that I'd be a good leader one day, and this is my chance. Besides, you have no right to talk about how our place fell apart. Yours doesn't look so great anymore, now does it? TheTheif 23:43, December 17, 2011 (UTC) You first, boil-brained lout. TheTheif 23:48, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Really now... *coughs indifferently* You know you were never a match for me, even before Ryan came along. You know Kaida trusted me to defeat you if she failed last summer. But you really wanna go? Fine. Let's fight, just like old times. *eyes shift from ice blue to dark silver as body begins to glow* TheTheif 23:58, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Shut up about Ryan! He hasn't forgotten. He's still one of my best friends. We just haven't talked.. In a long time... *growls* That doesn't matter. He knows who I am. So does Dani, and Kaida, and Kaeyla, and Zach, and Cailin, and Nomin, and Nat, and Cleo... I think. *shakes head* No, I know they do. They have to. I saved their lives. They saved mine. You're wrong, Stephan. You always were. *narrows eyes as sword appears in left hand* Kaida should have killed you while you were weak. But you tricked her. *notices your expression* Oh, yes, I know everything. And as for the sword... *glances down at the blade then back at you, grinning* Stygian iron. It was a parting gift from Raugus. He knew that you had a bad history with it. Now... Enough talk. I'll take you anyday. TheTheif 00:16, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I said, shut up about Ryan. *aura color changes to match eyes, only darker* I don't like him any more. He's nineteen, I'm fourteen. He lives in Louisian, I live in Pennsylvania. He's a friend. That's all. Besides, I love someone else now. Someone who's... I dunno, different. *growls again* And shut up about Raugus too. You don't know anything about him! Only that you murdered him in cold blood, because he could have stopped you and yor pathetic army! *aura glows brighter and begins to form a shell around me* I'm sick of you pushing us around, messing with our minds. I knw you hired Rocks to try to destroy us. Sure, you almost succeeded, but some of us stood up to Rocks. And now I'm standing up to you, because you killed our imaginations. Chaos may want you to destroy the goodwill of humanity, but I won't let you. *grips sword tightly by the hilt and slams the end against the ground as the grid appears* Let's fight, magic against magic, and whoever wins decides the punishment for the other. TheTheif 00:47, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Don't even start about that, I beg you; Spare yourself the wasted breath. As for all of that... You shouldn't have admitted anything. *voice is slightly uncertain and hands tremble while gripping sword* I.. I can use it against you. You just set forth your own demise, Stephan. You've been laying out the stepping stones since.. Since you were nine. Like me. When Aurek died, and you went mad, and plotted revenge. It doesn't feel too great to lose someone who is as close to your father than anyone, does it? *confidince begins to return to my tone* So I suppose we'll each be getting our due revenge now, won't we? I'll also be avenging Azeroth. And everyone else that Chaos had you slaughter. What you're fighting for, is nothing compared to what I am. I'm fighting for my sanity. What are you laying your life on the line for? *glares at you* TheTheif 01:16, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Page: Lycans I noticed that you never finished your work on 'Lycans'. I'd appreciate it if you did, whenever you are on. Thanks, TheTheif 05:17, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey So I heard you want to eleminate weakness... perhaps you should start with yourself? Minor suggestion {impish grin spreads across face and crosses arms} KaylainaGoddessofStealthandtheWild 01:52, December 25, 2011 (UTC) {rolls her eyes} Demigod? Please. You most not have read my page or even my profile. I'm a goddess, sillyn. A new Olympian, and by no means weak. And who gave you the job of eliminating weakness anyway? Seems like a pretty big job for {clears throat} someone like you. KaylainaGoddessofStealthandtheWild 21:14, January 5, 2012 (UTC) {Eyes turn emerald green} You dare tell me what I am? Fool! If I was a minor goddess, then why would I be an Olympian. There are no ''minor Olympians. And I did not start as a demigod! I am the daughter of Hermes ''and ''Artemis, I even have a stupid twin brother. Kyrin and I were always gods, whether we knew it or not. {expression darkens} My mom was embarassed about me and Kyrin, being a formal maiden and all, she hid us in the mortal world (not in the same place of course) and wove the Mist thick enough that monsters wouldn't spot us as easily. Even gods would have to take a closer look to notice us. Anyways - I was found by Faenor (who had though he was only a demigod) Percy and Nico and then Zeus held an emergency meeting. He announced Faenor and I's true identity. Even then, only Hermes and Artemis were the only ones who knew about Kyrin. He hadn't been found yet, and even after their secret about me was exposed they still thought it necessary to lie about their son. {shakes head} I haven't really forgave them about that just yet. '''The point is', I am no demigod. Never have been. {grins} Me be afraid to question you? As if. You may be the son off all the Titans or whatever, but your still on the loosing side. Titans have lost again and again. I can't blame them for trying, but still... Besides us Olympians have a bigger threat than you... KaylainaGoddessofStealthandtheWild 22:01, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Western Civilization fading? Ha! This is only the beginning. However we must first pass our "roadblock" {pauses momentarily to give you a meaningful look} and we are not alone. Sure a great deal of Egyptians may be knocking on Olympus's door but we have made a temperary agreement with the Norse (who have which resided in Canada and Alaska) to put them back in their place. And let me make this clear; not all ''the Egyptians pose as threats, a few like Ra, Anubis and Osiris are on our side. They are wise enough to see the pointlessness of war between the gods, they will also aid us in our endevor against the woeful Titans. {Grins} Have you been cursed with prophecies too? I doubt you have. If I am wrong, then I pity you, for they are not the least bit of fun. One of the many things Hermes gave me was prophecy, which he had learned from Apollo. This is also why he could forsee Luke's tragedy. But I'm getting off topic. What I mean to say is: You claim of seeing a "unfortunate" future. It must be different from the one I see. Although true I see bloodshed, war, tragedy and... {Has a puzzled look} perhaps green highlights. But I also see a well-deserved victory. The light at the end of the tunnel, so to speak. Have you ever heard the phrase, "History repeats itself." Well, that itself is self explanitory. You will loose again and again and again. Maybe not the same way everytime, but the result will be the same. {Laughs} But war will at least give me something to do. {Glances at her 'To Do List'} That and restoring the wild. My! I have my hands full. {Shrugs} KaylainaGoddessofStealthandtheWild 23:11, January 12, 2012 (UTC) So how ''is ''your miserable life today? KaylainaGoddessofStealthandtheWild 20:47, January 23, 2012 (UTC) The guy that's telling you to shut up Monsier "I-am-the-son-of-twelve-titans" That's physicaly impossible. {Whispers to some else} *Someone needs the sex talk* Anyway, I'm Dave Clidesman. Son of Hecatee and the wizard John Clidesman. Now I'm politly asking to stop putting yourself above others, because it is actually impossible for you to exist anyway. The House Thief 04:45, January 24, 2012 (UTC) {Sighs} and by the way, I'm also a legacy of all the gods, so I wouldn't be going and dissing Wartsword.{Pushes Stephan out of his spot and leans on the wall. } I'm a demigod, legacy, and wizard The House Thief 13:31, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ! Are you ignoring me? {there's a moment of silence} You are aren't you? {mutters something under her breath, it sounds faintly like ''bastard}} On slow days like this, even a goddess can get bored. {eyes turn dark green} But if you wont talk to me, well then what good are you? {snaps her fingers and theres a cloud of green mist around Steven. When the mist leaves, it is clear that Steven had been transformed into a lily.} Don't worry, it will wear off... maybe. KaylainaGoddessofStealthandtheWild 20:44, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, well. If it isn't Stephan, Son of everyone. I hear you are a lily now. I can also see it. {smirks} That Kaylaina, always messing arround. I was easily able to find you, as at Wartsword they teach you that, unlike other places. {mutters, Japan's school just never got the hang of it...} Anyway, I could turn you back, but what fun would that be? I think you are actually better this way. {laughs for a moment then disapperates away.} The House Thief 19:16, January 28, 2012 (UTC)